


Please Don't Leave Me

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E03 - Parabati Lost [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Lovesick Warlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Magnus goes to the Institute with Izzy. He tries to keep his emotions in check but it's difficult when he doesn't know if Alec will wake up.





	

Magnus stepped through the Portal, Izzy in tow. He vaguely noticed Lydia sitting in the corner of the room, but his eyes were drawn to the very still form of his boyfriend. If Magnus didn't know Alec was still alive, he wouldn't have realised. His breathing was so shallow it was almost non-existent. Magnus wanted to cry, but he couldn't do that yet. He needed to stay strong for Izzy, he needed to heal Alec as much as he could before succumbing to his emotions. 

He isn't daft. Magnus knew that it was going to take something special, something incredible to get Alec to wake up but he had to try, he was willing to try anything. He couldn't lose Alec, not so soon after getting him. 

Knowing that his magic would be the only thing to keep Alec from slipping away completely, Magnus got to work. It took all his effort to not break down in front of Izzy and Lydia but Alec was the only one in the room that mattered to Magnus. He couldn't lose Alec, not now, or ever. 

Magnus had become so attached to Alec, so quickly too. After everything that had happened with Camille, Magnus didn't even know if it was possible for him to fall in love again, but here he was, with a Shadowhunter of all people. 

It didn't take long for the other occupants of the Institute to begin getting on Magnus' nerves. Couldn't he be left to help his boyfriend in peace? Apparently not. This was easily one of the longest days in his immortal life, but Alec was worth everything and Magnus was willing to try anything. 

Before long, Lydia left the room claiming that she had work to be doing, but Magnus  could see the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't blame her for needing to find something to take her mind off how Alec was doing. It wasn't much longer before Izzy left too. She'd been spending a lot of the morning trying to get in touch with Robert and Maryse, without any luck. Magnus knew how she felt. 

Magnus could feel his energy draining quickly, Alec meant everything to him. Which is probably why he snapped when Jocelyn appeared. 

"Isabelle? Clary's back!" Jocelyn shouted through the door. Clearly unaware that Izzy wasn't in the room at the moment. Magnus flung the door open in anger. 

"Oh, great! Clary's back. We can all go home now!" Magnus spat, sarcastically. Jocelyn realised her mistake but Magnus didn't want to hear it. He tried to shut the door but Jocelyn got in the way. 

"How's Alec?" She asked. Magnus had to resist the urge to cry. Clearly, she could see how Alec was. He was lying motionless on the bed with no sign of recovery. 

Thankfully, Magnus was able to get rid of Jocelyn before Izzy came back to the room. And then they had to deal with Victor Aldertree and his minion, Raj. Then, they also had to find a way to move Alec from the Institute to Magnus' lair. Despite the fact that Aldertree had forbidden them to move him from his room. 

Since Raj was being so unhelpful and annoying about Magnus' presence in the Institute, they were able to use this to their advantage. They moved Alec to Magnus' lair via Portal. Magnus carried him through and placed him on a chair. Once Magnus was alone with Alec, all of his emotions came over him at once and he collapsed beside the chair, sobbing. 

He grasped Alec's hand between his own and placed a kiss on his lips. "Please don't leave me." 


End file.
